


The willmoons secret outtakes

by TaintedInk



Series: The willmoons secret [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Outtakes, and random ideas that wouldn't fit in the willmoons secret, can be VERY random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedInk/pseuds/TaintedInk
Summary: I kept thinking of ridiculous scenes and things that wouldn't fit in TWS so I made this





	The willmoons secret outtakes

Posy was excited, really excited, today they were going to be going to flying class and she couldn't wait.

Posy had always dreamt of being able to fly, she fly could in real life, but it was very painful, and it made the scars on her back worse, the wing would start from inside her back and break through the skin, it didn't bleed much because of her enhanced healing, but it still scarred.

So it was fairly understandable that she was bouncing off the walls at the prospect of flying, sometimes literally, much to the amusement of her friends and the exasperation of the teachers.

"Miss Willmoon will you please sit still!" Cried Professor Flitwick from his tower of books, for the fourth time that class.

Posy sat still for all of three minutes, an impressive amount of time all considering, before she started fidgeting again, she sighed, she drummed her fingers against the desk, she stared at nothing and zoned out.

"Posy, Posy wake up" Hissed Healia "I am awake! I was always awake!" Exclaimed Posy indignantly "I was just thinking about flying class, I can't wait to be in the air!" She continued, a large smile growing on her face.

________________________________________________________________________________

"UP!" Yelled the group of children, some brooms cooperated, others... not so much, Posy's own broom shot up to her hand with such force that she winced, "ouch" she mumbled dryly to herself rubbing her hand "Are you hurt, miss Willmoon?" asked Madam Rolanda Hooch, the flying teacher, "I'm fine" replied Posy, looking down to the ground.

Hooch went around, correcting grips, and helping the students that were having trouble with their brooms, "kick off the ground in 3... 2-" 

Neville had kicked off too early, he clung desperately to the broom as it rose higher and higher, and then he fell, in that moment the only thing that Posy could think was:

SAVE HIM!

it was obvious that if he hit the ground he'd die, so Posy ran, jumped, and transformed in mid-air, she didn't pay any attention to the pain it brought her, she just wanted to save him, she grabbed him and slowly lowered herself to the ground with Neville in her arms.

"Infirmary! both of you!" yelled Hooch in panic, "I- I'm F- f- ine" stuttered Posy, immediately after saying this she fell over in a dead faint

**Author's Note:**

> you see this doesn't make sense because Ravenclaw had flying class with Hufflepuff


End file.
